


First Encounters

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: Waiting For a Star to Fall [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RP verse fic, Season 09 AU, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Sam, still adjusting to learning of his angelic past and working alone since Dean took off, runs into two hunters while working a case. Strange enough that one of the hunters is an angel. But making his job more difficult... her partner bares a striking resemblance to him.





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for implumem and wolfofthe141-archive.
> 
> This was the first chronological fic following Sam Winchester, Ezekiel and Ben White (an OC) for an RP verse on tumblr circa 2014. It was based on my Angel Wings verse. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

He was waiting when they returned.  Sitting easily in a chair in the corner, his gun out and in his hand, but resting in his lap.  His finger tightened a fraction as they spotted him and froze in the doorway.  Moving deliberately he saluted them both with the gun and said, “You should come in and close the door.  I don’t think we need to have this discussion for all and sundry to hear.”

This wasn’t how he usually did things.  It wasn’t generally his nature to break in and lay in wait for someone.  But this case already had him on edge, he was still adjusting to things in his own head, and finding out someone else was working this case, someone who apparently looked an awful lot like him, had worn his patience.  Especially when it meant his own alias was getting questioned and hampering his ability to do his job.  He didn’t have time for this, children were going to die.  But he needed to know who the hell else was trying to work this case and why.

The man stepped between the woman and pulled his gun with easy familiarity.  He knew how to handle weapons, that much was obvious.  He wore a scowl as he sighted, and Sam noted a prominent scar on his face.

Other than that he and Sam could have used each other as mirrors.

Which explained why Sam was getting looked at the way he had been.

That would have been disturbing enough on its own.  Sam had encountered shifters before, so was a little prepared to meet his mirror image.  It was weird, but certainly not the weirdest thing he’d encountered.  What threw him was the woman, who was gazing at him in mingling of confusion and recognition and wariness.  Because _she_ was an angel.

Something Sam could _sense_ clearly enough.  Which only reminded him, yet again, of how much things had changed.

He met her eyes over the man’s shoulder and gave her a tight smile before saying, “You really wanna close the door.  We need to talk.”

He’d been prepared for a shifter or two.  Or a shifter and something.  Though he couldn’t figure out why a shifter would have been trying to work a case.  He _hadn’t_ been prepared for the angel, or being able to tell that the guy with the gun trained on him was only human.  He was still adjusting to having more perception than he was used to, and he’d been pretty sensitive _before_ his memories had returned and Aeren had helped him retrieve his Grace.

The man with his face didn’t even blink, keeping the gun trained on Sam.  The woman, however, nodded and closed the door quietly before turning back to face him.  Neither of them moved away from the door, and it was the man who spoke.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The words were spit out harshly and Sam looked back to the man, meeting his hostile hazel eyes, almost identical to his own.

“I’m Sam Winchester.  Who the fuck are you?”

Not what he’d meant to say.  Certainly not with that much attitude.  But he couldn’t help it.  It was like being fed a straight line.  Besides, as much as he hated the fact that he was (in)famous among hunters and demons and angels alike, sometimes it helped to cut through the bullshit.  Not many would claim to use either Winchester name on a whim.

The man scowled harder.  “And why should I share that with you, mate?  You’re in _our_ room with a gun.  Seems you should be the one explaining shit.”

He saw the woman frown in puzzled surprise and he looked over the man’s shoulders to meet dark eyes.  Softly he said, “Whatever else I am, or that you’re picking up, I _am_ Sam Winchester.  And we need to talk.”  He looked back to the man and slowly, deliberately held up his gun, safetied it and dropped it to the floor beside him.  And waited.

His face-twin kept his gun trained on him, but glanced over his shoulder at the woman, as though asking what he should do.  The woman held Sam’s gaze for a long moment before looking to the man and nodded once again, touching his arm lightly.  Sam found that interesting.  There was easiness in the gesture, as though it was something they were both used to.  Considering how the guy had immediately put himself between him and the woman, Sam had to assume they were at least good friends.  And the way they could communicate with only a glance spoke volumes for how they worked together.  They were clearly a team.

The man looked back towards him, still scowling.  Sam counted three heartbeats before the guy eased off the trigger and pointed the gun at the floor but didn’t put it away.  There was confusion in those hazel eyes under the heavy suspicion and anger.  Sam had to wonder if the guy was confused because they looked alike or because he was in their room, sitting apparently at ease and had willingly dropped his weapon.

Sam glanced back to the woman.  He was actually impressed she hadn’t pulled the blade he knew she had.  But the sense he got from her was that though she was perfectly capable of fighting and defending herself, it wasn’t her first choice.  He was also guessing she was trying to figure out what exactly to make of him.

Honestly, Sam was trying to figure that out as well.

“You should know who I am.  Like I said, I _am_ Sam Winchester.  Grace aside.  And I will be willing to share how this came about at some point if you’re really interested.  But there’s a Striga loose.  I’m assuming you two are working the case together.  Which, I gotta tell you, is making it damn hard for _me_ to do since when people encounter a look alike with a different alias and job than the one they _just_ spoke to, it makes them less likely to talk.  And I’m not walking away from this.  So, we can either fight it out now, or we can work together.  Otherwise we’re going to keep tripping each other up, and those kids will die.”

He wasn’t sure what their story was, or how an _angel_ came to be hunting.  She was the first he’d come across.  Well besides himself -and that got confusing pretty fast- and Castiel.  But whatever the story was, he could only assume they wanted to solve the case as much as he did.

The man tensed, and Sam saw his hand tighten on the gun- which he hadn’t replaced the safety on.  He obviously saw Sam as a threat, and well he should.  Though Sam really hoped it didn’t come down to a fight.  He looked like he wanted to say something, but the woman behind him spoke before he did.

“I’m Ezekiel.”

Her voice was soft but firm.  The name, however had Sam frowning slightly.  That was the name Gadreel had tricked Dean with, the reason Cas had vouched for him in the first place.  It made Sam suspicious- though something nagged at him.  Some vague familiarity that echoed up through the memories he’d only recently regained.  He had known of Ezekiel, though not personally.  He hadn’t been close to many as an angel.

The man looked at her, startled, and Sam had to fight an amused smile at his disgruntled look.

Ezekiel kept her eyes on Sam.  “And we are working the case.  I didn’t think you or your brother were nearby.”  There was a question in her eyes, which killed any amusement Sam was feeling pretty fast.

“I’m here on my own,” he said shortly.

The man glanced back and forth between them for a moment before finally huffing out an annoyed sigh and putting the safety on the gun before putting it away.  He obviously trusted Ezekiel, though the look he gave Sam wasn’t friendly.

“Ben.  Ben White.”

The words were short, not as hostile as they had been, but certainly not welcoming either.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement.  He looked at them both for a long moment.

“So, can we at least work together on this case?  We’re running out of time.  If we work together, we have a better chance of finding the Striga before any of those kids die.”

Ezekiel and Ben exchanged a long wordless glance.  It reminded Sam of how he and Dean worked.  It also sent a surge a pained betrayal singing through him that he shoved away impatiently.  He could be emotional later.  He didn’t have the time now.

Finally they both moved away from the door, Ezekiel sitting gingerly on the foot of the bed, Ben standing at her back.  Ben still looked suspicious.  Honestly, Sam would have thought less of him if he hadn’t.  Nobody who became a hunter was the easily trusting sort.  Except maybe Garth, and he was a special case.

“I think we can work together,” Ezekiel said.  “And I agree that we’re running out of time.  But I think first you should explain…”  Her voice trailed off and she cocked a head to the side.  The same vague familiarity Sam had felt passed through her eyes as she gazed at him and Sam sighed.

“I’ll explain.  Then we talk the case.  Is that good enough?”

Sam looked at them both, eyebrow raised in question.  Ezekiel nodded immediately.  Ben hesitated, giving Sam a long, hard look, before nodded sharply.

As much as he didn’t want to go into the whole story, didn’t want to stir up the pain still lurking under the surface, they did deserve some explanation.  So, he stifled another resigned sigh and began to sum up his story.

He really hoped he wouldn’t have to explain it again anytime soon.

He was also pretty sure he wouldn’t get that lucky.


End file.
